Scenes
by NighthawkTM
Summary: These are just a collection of scenes I've been writting from my list of ideas. So far there are scenes from two of my ideas up, but I'm sure that number will increase.


NOTE: These are scenes that I felt like writing from my ideas   
page. If you like 'em, tell me and I might right more from the   
idea you liked. If not, then don't tell me and nothing more will   
get written on them unless I feel like it. There are no plans to   
turn any of these into fanfics. Between the +s is the original   
idea. Following that is the scenes for said idea.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in any of these scenes. Please don't   
sue me.  
  
  
===========================  
  
Ranma the Dragoon  
Ranma/Legend of Dragoon X-Over  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This is an alternate universe of bother Ranma 1/2 and Legend of   
Dragoon. At Jusenkyo the pool Ranma falls into sends him back in   
time. There while wandering through a forest lost he meets Dart   
and asks to accompany him to his village. The story then follows   
LoD until Dart is able to use the Dragon King's powers. When that   
happens Ranma inherits the Armor of the Red Eye Dragon. Also in   
this Rose falls for Ranma, not Dart. After the game part is done,   
we learn that the spirit of the God of Destruction is still going   
from body to body every 108 years, and someone needs to be around   
to kill it. Ranma asks and is allowed to join Rose in the   
never-ending vigil against the god of Destruction. Then the story   
jumps 1,100 years and back to Jusenkyo. Ranma disappears and then   
Dragoon Ranma takes his place. Ranma talks to Genma for a bit and   
then they move on. Ranma has plans to marry Rose (again. its   
something they do every couple of decades), and then Genma springs   
the engagements on Ranma. Ranma understandably is pissed. after   
all he wants to be with his wife of 1,000 years, not some unknown   
girl. I'll let the author decide where to go with this from here.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
From a bunch of bushes, a figure watched the pair enter the cursed   
springs. It surprised him that he still looked the same, even   
after all this time. Reaching up to his neck, he brushed his   
fingers over the red collar that was around his neck. Then again,   
perhaps he shouldn't surprise him. The magic still worked. It   
still needed to work; he wasn't finished yet. With his mind   
thinking back to his friends, he almost missed his cue. Almost.  
  
As the column of light shot out of the pool, he moved, keeping the   
light between himself, the man, and the panda. He needed to time   
this just right. If anything went wrong, if either of the men saw   
him, it'd be over before it started. And it couldn't be over, not   
yet anyway. He wanted to meet his family again. He wanted her to   
meet his family.  
  
The light rapidly shrunk, and he dove into the water, slipping   
under, but staying out of the light. He moved with the light,   
making it to the center just after the power faded away. He stayed   
under for another count of three and the pushed himself to the   
surface.  
  
Blinking the water out of his eyes, he looked at the panda. He   
could tell that tears were mixed in, but he knew that it was   
alright. After all, no one would be able to tell the tears from   
the water. He faked a couple of coughs and then spoke. "Pop?   
What the hell happened to you?!"  
  
The Panda blinked and opened its mouth. "Growlf?" Its head tilted   
slightly as it opened its mouth again. "Growlf?" It raised its   
paws to its face and cried out once more before turning to the man   
and wrappings its paws about his shoulders. "GROWLF!?"  
  
"Oh good sir," the portly man spoke, "You fall into Spring of   
Drowned Panda. any who fall in now turn into Panda! But good   
news, hot water change you back!"  
  
The panda released the man at the spoken cure. "Growlf!" With   
that statement the panda turned and began to walk towards the small   
hut at the other end of the springs.  
  
With the panda gone, the fat man turned toward the other honored   
customer. "You fall in spring of Drowned Hero. Very tragic story   
of a hero who drowned there 1,100 years ago. Any who fall in is   
destined to be a hero."  
  
The young man nodded slowly, almost in remembrance. "Yeah, a   
hero."  
  
The guided nodded and turned to follow the panda. "What is name,   
honored customer? I would know a hero's name."  
  
Quietly the young man spoke, squeezing the water from his pigtail.   
"Ranma."  
  
***  
  
She waited down the road for him to come. It wouldn't be long, she   
knew, but still it pained her to wait for him. There was so much   
pain in her life that she needed a friend, that she needed someone   
to listen to her, that she needed someone to love her, that she   
needed him. That gave her a pause as she remembered when she first   
knew that she needed him.  
  
She could see that keeping the truth from them would end with her   
in pain. Somehow she was sure that what she was gaining would end   
in killing her. And when the truth came out they all forgave her,   
they all understood that she had done what needed to be done.  
  
But when she saw the look in the other's eyes, she knew she had   
lost her chance, that she had lost it forever. But as she wept in   
that vast desert, he came to her, he did his best to break the   
darkness around her. And after she snapped at him, and after with   
the slightly hurt look he left, she thought back to her memories of   
him. And she realized that since they met he had tried to get her   
to smile, that he had tried to break the darkness around her, that   
he had tried to invite her into the light.  
  
And as darkness fell that night, and she saw that he was alone, she   
went to him, she shut off her pride, and she apologized for her   
earlier outburst. And she couldn't understand why, but he waved it   
off. And as she was about to snap at him once more, she realized   
what he was doing. She realized that he considered the event never   
happening.  
  
And as she came from her memories and looked down the road once   
more, a small smile came to her face. No matter her faults, her   
past, or her life, he had forgiven her. And more than that, after   
the horrid event, he had chosen to stand with her on the lonely   
vigil. Tat had surprised everyone else as much as it had surprised   
her. But after his explanation they had to agree with his choice.   
It was only to their regret that they too couldn't make the   
sacrifice that was needed to join the watch.  
  
And as she came back from her memories and gazed down the road, a   
smile came to her face, for she saw him coming. And next to him   
was an older man whom she knew from days of following to be his   
father. She pushed herself from the tree she was leaning against   
and approached the two, not quite smiling at the younger one. She   
spoke only his name. "Ranma."  
  
And the cocky grin came to his face, the grin that she had learned   
first to hate and then to enjoy, for it was a grin he only gave   
when his confidence was high. And he spoke her name, and she knew   
all was well.  
  
"Rose."  
  
***  
  
The trio entered the village, the younger two moving to watch a   
fight taking place upon a log. The older one followed, his eyes   
watching the couple. Things were not going according to his plan,   
and that wasn't good. It had to be the damn spring's fault, it   
had to have changed his boy. Spring of Drowned Hero. What the   
hell was that supposed to have done?  
  
And what was with the girl? She and the boy seemed to know each   
other well. That really wasn't good. The boy already had   
obligations and couldn't get involved with anyone else. And why   
the hell had the boy insisted they come to this village? Sure   
there were fighters here, but he had to get the boy to Tendo.   
There was a marriage to get on with. The schools had to be united.  
  
Turning his head to look around the village he was in, the old   
man's eyes stopped on a table filled with food. Covered in lots of   
food. So much food that he was sure that no one would mind if he   
helped himself to it. The old man got two steps towards it before   
a voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey Pops, me and Rose are gonna go look for someone, okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Genma's intelligent response gave no question to his   
understanding, but he shrugged it off. There was food to be eaten.   
"Sure thing boy. I'll be over there" Of course Genma didn't   
indicate just where there was, but he was sure the boy knew. Not   
hearing a response, Genma assumed the boy had gone to look for the   
person and continued towards the table.  
  
He was just reaching for a large roasted chicken when a thought   
stopped him. What if the boy was looking for some sort of priest   
to marry him to that girl. That couldn't be allowed, what would   
happen to his retirement? That could not be allowed. Turning from   
the table, Genma gazed at the crowed village. It was going to be   
harder than he thought to find the boy again. Best to begin as   
soon as possible.  
  
***  
  
Weaving through the crowed, Ranma and Rose gazed at each face they   
past, looking into the eyes, and trying to find the one with the   
greatest spirit. They ignored the fight now, searching for the one   
that could help them. However, Ranma glanced toward the fight upon   
the long, a small frown on his face as something struck him as   
familiar. But he shook the thought off, leaving it for another   
time.  
  
Finally, Rose placed a hand upon Ranma's arm and pointed towards an   
old woman who was sitting upon a staff. Ranma took the woman in   
for sometime before nodding slightly, and the pair moved towards   
her with a purpose.  
  
The woman's gaze shifted from the fight to the pair approaching   
her. While normally she would laugh at people approaching her with   
such blatant confidence, something told her to be weary. There was   
something different about the pair, almost an aura of strength. In   
the end, Cologne decided to be weary.  
  
Ranma didn't beat around the bush when he and Rose reached her.   
"I've come for Soul Eater. It's time for the sword to be carried   
once more."  
  
"Soul...Eater?" Cologne's mind instantly went on guard. No one   
should even know of the existence of that cursed sword, let alone   
where to find it. It had been over a thousand years since it was   
entrusted to the village. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're   
talking about young man."  
  
Rose's eyes narrowed, and her voice was harsh as she snapped at the   
woman. "Don't you play games with us old hag. We know it's here   
and we need it. Now give it to us."  
  
Ranma placed a hand on Rose's shoulder as Cologne's eyes narrowed.   
"Easy Rose, they're just doing their job." Reaching into his   
shirt, Ranma pulled out a red gem that was perhaps the size of a   
ping-pong ball. With a slight bit of concentration the gem began   
to pulse with a deep red light. "I need to take Soul Eater with   
me. Please show me where it is."  
  
Cologne simply stared at the gem that came straight from the   
legends of her village. If the young man carried such a token of   
power then the sword would be far safer with him than with her   
small village. Slowly Cologne nodded, ignoring the fact that her   
great granddaughter had just become the Champion of the Amazons.   
"Come with me."  
  
========================  
  
  
Why Me!?  
A massive Ranma X-Over  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A passing Kami sees the many problems in Ranma's life and decides   
that he deserves a gift for being able to keep a good heart for so   
long. This gift improves Ranma in many ways. He becomes faster,   
stronger, and gains a higher Ki level. His scholastic level   
increases to match his intelligence, thus he becomes one of the   
top students at Furinkan. It even reaches the point that he can   
control his mouth (sometimes). He is also physically aged so that   
he looks more mature. At first Ranma is thrilled with his new found   
strengths. But then he learns that his two most potent abilities   
have also been enhanced by the gift: his ability to attract   
fiancées and his ability to make enemies. Before long these two   
abilities begin to warp reality and time itself just so more women   
can fall for him and more people can try to kill him. Will include   
Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, Bubblegum Crisis,   
Record of Lodoss War, Ruin Explorers, Slayers, Robotech, Tenchi   
Muyo (TV), Neon Genesis Evnagelion, Gundum Wing, Devil Hunter Yoko,   
Dirty Pair, Iria, anything else I come across and like.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Ranma gazed at the being in front of him. With some time to think   
on it, being really didn't do the thing justice. It was more like   
a big glob of glowing light. And it somehow managed to stay in   
front of him as he traveled through the air thanks to a solid kick   
by Akane. And it was even speaking to him.  
  
"So let me get this straight," not that he had it in any form to   
start with. Ranma found the whole thing almost surreal, or he   
would if he knew what the word meant. "You wanna help me because   
you feel like it?" No one ever wanted to help him because he felt   
like it. The very thought almost seemed impossible.  
  
A soft, almost musical voice came from the white globe of energy.   
"You have remained a good person Ranma, and so I feel you should be   
rewarded. And as I am the only Kami here, I shall be the one to   
reward you for your good heart."  
  
Ranma looked at the Kami and blinked. "Uh-huh," was his   
intelligent response. Good things like this never happened to him.   
Ranma was fighting at a total loss of words when the Kami suddenly   
surrounded him and engulfed Ranma in its light. Ranma didn't even   
get a chance to scream.  
  
***  
  
Ranma blinked at the test in front of him, and his jaw hung open at   
the grade that was written on the top. The rest of the class was   
looking at Akane, who had fainted when she had seen it. After all,   
a perfect score by Ranma should have been impossible.  
  
Slowly, Ranma's jaw closed and his mouth twisted into a smile.   
Finally, his head raised to look upward. The whispered "Thank-you   
Kami" was only heard by the few who were near him. Ranma knew   
without a doubt that this was that Kami's doing.. It had to be,   
so many other things had improved since he'd met it. He looked   
older, was stronger and faster, and now smarter too. School was   
going to be a breeze, and he might even be able to defeat Happosai   
the next time the pervert showed up.  
  
Life really was good.  
  
And then he glanced down at the unconscious Akane. She didn't have   
to be that dramatic about it. Sure it was a surprise, but it   
wasn't like it shouldn't have been that unexpected. Ranma had told   
her about the Kami.  
  
But he also couldn't leave her on the floor. Getting out of his   
seat, Ranma picked Akane up and looked over at Ms, Hinako. "I'm   
gonna take Akane to the nurse." At his teacher's nod, Ranma left   
the room with Akane in his arms.  
  
***  
  
Ranma grumbled as he walked through the woods. Why the hell did   
Akane have to blame him for the new engagements. It wasn't like   
he had any say in it. Hell, he found out after Akane had. And   
that wasn't fair.  
  
What was worse was that it wasn't Genma who had made the   
engagements, but his mother. Her and that damned definition of   
being manly. He didn't need another four engagements. Hell, he   
didn't need the two he already had, nor Shampoo who thought she was   
already his wife. What he needed was to be able to make choices   
for himself.  
  
And what the hell was with that freaky demon thing anyway? He'd   
never seen a monster made out of a car before. It was probably   
that woman who was throwing that magic around. At least it looked   
like magic to him. After all, what else could turn a car into a   
monster?  
  
Grounding his teeth, Ranma gave a disgruntled sigh. He couldn't   
stay out in the woods forever, no matter how appealing it might be.   
He needed to somehow solve the whole mess he was stuck in.  
  
And then a scream reached his ears. Turning to one side, Ranma   
took off, moving deeper into the woods.  
  
***  
  
Ranma found that he couldn't take his eyes off of the woman on the   
bed. It wasn't her beauty that kept his eyes there, nor was it the   
strange clothing she wore. It was the fact that he just knew she   
wasn't human. Not with ears like hers anyway. They stretched   
almost 8 inches from their base to the tips. For some reason he   
found himself fascinated by the oddity of her.  
  
And instantly he felt horrible about that. He knew that that was   
probably how so many people felt about his curse. At least, given   
everyone's reactions the first time they saw it, it was probably   
true. He averted his eyes to take in the room that they were in.   
It seemed like a standard hotel room, a small dresser, a TV, a   
night stand, a small table and two chairs. And a single bed.  
  
And Ranma prayed that none of the fiancées showed up to see that.   
Or perhaps that would be better since then at least he'd know where   
he was. All he knew for sure was that when he had left the woods   
with this woman in his arms, the city he entered was not Nerima.   
The huge buildings and the walking soda machines gave that away   
fairly quickly.  
  
Hearing a moan, Ranma turned back to the woman, in time to see her   
eyes open. And something in those deep green eyes caught his   
attention; a spirit that seemed as free as his own. Ranma suddenly   
knew he had to say something. "Umm...I found you being attacked by a   
bunch of green guys. I beat them up and brought you here. Uh...  
I'm Ranma."  
  
The woman watched him for a minute, taking in what he had said, how   
he had said it, and his looks. Finally she smiled. "I'm Deedlit."  
  
***  
  
Ranma gazed across the desk almost stunned. He couldn't truly   
believe what had just been offered to him. It was something that   
he didn't want, and it would force him to do something he wasn't   
sure he could live with, but he knew he really had no choice.   
After all, he didn't ask for this situation, but he could do   
something about it.  
  
But he would be forced to kill, be forced to take lives. Sure they   
weren't human lives, but Deedlit wasn't human either. But then,   
Deed wasn't trying to kill thousands of people. That changed the   
whole situation.  
  
And it was really the end of the story too. If he accepted the   
offer he'd be able to protect Deed and all the others who were   
trapped here. He would be able to do some good, and he would be   
able to protect. But that meant he would be forced to kill as   
well.  
  
Closing his eyes, Ranma thought back through his life. He'd never   
killed before, he'd never even wanted to take a life. Not   
seriously anyway. And now he had to do that, he had to choose to   
kill to protect. And Ranma knew that it was no choice at all.  
  
"Okay Roy," he said with a tired sigh, "I'm in. Sign me up."  
  
Commander Roy Fokker of the Robotech Defense Force didn't smile;   
all he did was nod. "You made the right chose Ranma. You're   
going to save a lot of lives."  
  
***  



End file.
